Forgotten
by Onami Shannon
Summary: just a story about a girl who wants to me normal or least wants to try to be normal


**/first story idk how itll go./**

it's been three weeks since my mother passed they had found her body covered in blood but she had no cuts or gashes to where she'd have blood all over herself. I flinched to the sound of someone knoching on the door. I got up and ooebed the door to see a friend from school named Ezekiel. "Ezekiel what are you doing here?" i asked. "We need to talk." Ezekiel answered.

"What about?" I asked. "its about your mother's death" Ezekiel answered. I followed Ezekiel after shutting the door. "what about my mother's death do we need to talk about?" I asked. "your mother was trying to give blood to heal another vampire." Ezekiel answered.

i stood up cluntching my fists "A-another vampire my mom - no thats impossible." I said in disbelief. "im afraid thats no the only thing. Mercy your a vampire." Ezekiel said cupping my face with his hands. I gripping his wrists as tears streamed down my face "who was she trying to give blood to?" I asked.

"we're not actually sure who the other vampire was they left in a hurry, but we need you get out of here, the reapers will be after you." Ezekiel anwsered. "Reapers?" I asked. Ezekiel sighed pulling me off the couch. I walked upstairs and grabbed some clothes, books, my laptop, my phone, my laptop and my phone charger. I shoved them all in a bag and walked back down stairs.

"Alright so about the reapers their vampires that kill other vampires and hunt humans to kill." Ezekiel explained. "what do they want from me?" I asked as we walk out to Eirisse's car. "Your new so they want to take advantage of you abd turn you into a reaper, your parents wete the only ones who could stop them, now that their gone the reapers see an opening to you." Eirisse answered before Ezekiel could. Ezekiel rolled his eyes as i sat in the passenger seat. "so...are you guys vampires?" I asked.

"No we're just humans that know everything about vampires." Ezekiel said sarcastically until he was hit up side the head by Eirisse. "Dont be an asshat." Eirsse commented. "So anyone else i know that's a vampire?" I asked. "Dru, Demitri, Dommik, Trista, Tereza, and Tama." Ezekiel answered. I sighed looking down abit upset that no one told me.

I layed my head against the window sighing abit. "Look it's not so bad it could be alot worse." Eirisse commented pulling in the woods i was always told not to go into. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked. Eirisse sighed as Ezekiel wisteled awkwardly. "we're going to the vampire academy it should help qith your awaking powers, but you should kbow students here will be quick to judge you." Eirisse explained as she parked near the Portal of some sorts.

"judge me?" I cocked my head to the side. "yes, you see many students here have trained and already had their powers awakened by grand Master vampires." Eirisse explained. I opened the car door to see Ezekiel grabbing my bags. "you don't have do to that Ezekiel, i can do it myself." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "no, i can't let a beautiful girl aich as yourself carry such a heavy luggage." Ezekiel explained.

I blushed as we walked through the portal to be met by the village. "I thought we were going the the academy" I said confused. "We are we have get through the village to get there" Ezekiel answered as Eirisse begain to walk. I followed Eirisse on the path with Ezekiel slowly coming behind. "so this academy, how big is it?" I asked. "A whole lot bigger then the high school." Ezekiel anwsered.

I sighed walking abit faster meeting with up with Eirisse I looked up to see a huge building "Is that the-" i was cut off by Eirisse. "Yes this is the academy, we should hurry though the headmistress is waiting for us." Eirisse answered. We walk in to see a woman with black long hair and ice blue eyes that made me feel like she could freeze me with just one simple glance. "Hello Mercy, I'm Haera, Haera milestone." the headmistress greeted.

Her voice was kind-hearted it was very calming. "Eirisse can you make sure her bed is ready, Ezekiel can you show her around the academy including the dorms." the headmistress asked the two. "Of course mistress." the both of them said. I followed Ezekiel out if the office like place. "That was the front of the office, it is almost rare for any if the students to be up there unless they need to speak with the headmistress." Ezekiel explained as he grabbed my hand and we headed to the halls of the school.

we walked in the hallway leading to the stairs that faced about from each other and swriled around the windows that showed the cafeteria. "That is the cafeteria you'll be speading breakfast,lunch, and dinner here its almost rare when we aren't eating here." Ezekiel explained positioning his focus on explaining about the cafeteria. "Are you hungry?" Ezekiel asked. i nodded feeling abit insecure about how big the school was. We bith walked under one if the stair cases to the glass doors leading to the cafeteria.

Ezekiel knocked on the fourth door that was next to the three actually lunch lines. A lady with golden hair and sliver eyes opened the door. "Hello Ezekiel, will your sister be joining you for dinner?" The lady asked. "No, but she will." Ezekiel said pointing at me. I blushed hiding abit behind Ezekiel.

"Of course I'll have some food prepared fkr the two of you, is ham and bread good for you?" The lady asked. "Yes that's perfect." Ezekiel answered. We sat at the table directly in front of the door. "How are you taking all this?" Ezekiel asked. "Well im glad your here so it doesn't make me feel like im all alone in this." I answered rubbing my neck in an awkward fashion.

Ezekiel placed his hand on my cheek causing me to blush a dark shade of red. "Hey guys I'm done with the room." Eirisse said. Ezekiel quickly pulled his hand off my face. "Hey Eirisse we're about to eat." I commented. "Mercy are you okay, your face is really red?" Eirisse asked poking my face making me blush more. "Oh your just blushing." She answered her own question.


End file.
